falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Chinese officer's sword
(Clover's) (sim version) }} The Chinese officer's sword is a melee weapon found in Fallout 3, and makes a cameo appearance in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics A People's Liberation Army officer's dress sword, these weapons are remnants from the United States' war with China, an event that triggered the Great War. They were most likely brought back by American soldiers fighting in various campaigns as war trophies, or were smuggled in by Chinese infiltrators and saboteurs throughout the United States. With its high durability and fast attack speed, the Chinese officer's sword is an excellent weapon outside of V.A.T.S., whereas swings in V.A.T.S. use 28 AP. Durability The Chinese officer's sword can successfully strike about 1000 times from full condition before breaking. Variants * Vampire's Edge - The weakest of the Chinese officer's sword variants, Vampire's Edge weighs only one pound, and is the only variant to use the regular sword's skin. * Clover's Chinese officer's sword - A unique, non-playable version used by Clover with identical stats to the regular version. * Jingwei's shocksword - An electrified version of the Chinese officer's sword, the shocksword is much stronger and deals electrical damage over time. * Sim version - A version of the weapon which appears only within the Anchorage simulation. Unlike other sim-specific weapons, this version has a higher base and critical damage than its normal counterpart, and also causes disintegration for non-player characters killed by a critical hit similar to Jingwei's shocksword. This weapon is only carried by non-player characters within the Anchorage simulation and cannot be obtained through normal means. * Samurai's sword - An ancient weapon from Japan that deals an extra helping of damage on critical hits, and is much more durable than the standard sword. * Clover's Cleaver - A Chinese officer's sword that was cut from the base game. It was intended to be used by Clover and was to be the Evil follower unique weapon, much like Fawkes' super sledge and Butch's Toothpick were for the other Karma levels. * Katana - A variant of the samurai's sword that deals much less critical damage, but knocks foes down with critical hits. Comparison Locations * Megaton, in Jericho's house, stabbed into a teddy bear. * Republic of Dave, in the Museum of Dave, most likely a relic from Dave's traveling days. * On a dead Chinese commando, located at the origin point of the Chinese radio beacon, as a result of a random encounter. * The Chinese captain at Mama Dolce's is another holder of this sword. * Can be found on several insane inhabitants of Vault 106 who all use melee weapons. * Random raiders all throughout the game may carry one, and they will appear more often when the player is at a lower level. * There's one in Abraham Washington's museum in Rivet City, behind a rubble pile near some lockers. * Crimson at Paradise Falls carries one. * There's one in the weapons lab in the ''Mothership Zeta'' add-on. Notes * Clover's variant of Chinese officer's sword has a Base ID of . It has unlimited durability, and stats identical with the standard one. (Not to be confused with Clover's Cleaver.) * When running in third person with this sword out, the game uses the same running animation from Oblivion, one of Bethesda Softworks' other titles. * When using a Stealth Boy or Chinese stealth armor, the sword's blood stains will still be visible. * In Fallout: New Vegas, an enlarged unusable version of the Chinese officer's sword can be seen behind elder McNamara's desk. It is part of a large Brotherhood of Steel symbol which consists of a sword offset from two interlocking gears. Behind the scenes * Its design is that of a traditional Chinese straight sword. * This weapon is in the files of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Category:Fallout 3 Melee Weapons skill weapons Category:China Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content de:Chinesisches Offiziersschwert pl:Miecz chińskiego oficera ru:Китайский офицерский меч uk:Китайський офіцерський меч zh:中國軍劍 (Fallout 3)